


Shall We Have This Dance?

by mutigerritter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Pining, Prom, Slow Dancing, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutigerritter/pseuds/mutigerritter
Summary: Edelgard dislikes the frivolousness of prom royalty. Unfortunately for her, she wins prom queen. And to make things worse, Claude decided to pull up a quick prom royalty scheme.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Shall We Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [May I Have This Dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110496) by [mutigerritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutigerritter/pseuds/mutigerritter). 



> Hey y'all! This is a companion fic for May I Have This Dance?, a fic I wrote for Dimiclaude Week 2020!
> 
> This one focuses more on Edelgard's point of view and the Edeleth side of things :D
> 
> For anyone curious, the Dimiclaude Week Prompts that led to this was Day 2: First&Lasts/Dancing/Modern

As prom night was drawing to a close, Flayn, the head of the prom committee, went up on stage and took the mic.

“Hello everyone, it’s time to announce this year’s prom royalty!” A soft cheer rose from the crowd, shortly followed by silence as anticipation rises up from the participants.

To say that Edelgard wasn’t interested in prom royalty was an understatement. In fact, she thinks that titles like those are frivolous and trivial. For her, receiving an award for winning the genetic lottery, and getting praised based simply on good looks and not on merit is just superficial and insipid. Oh, how she despises shallow indulgences like these.

“You know,” the voice of Byleth, Edelgard’s best friend, snaps her out of her thoughts, “you’ll run out of words to describe this whole event with that rate that you’re thinking.”

“And whatever do you mean?” Edelgard raises her eyebrow, playfully challenging Byleth’s words.

“El, your face is all scrunched up. And I know how much you dislike these types of things,” Byleth states as a matter-of-factly. “You’ve probably already called it frivolous, trivial, superficial, insipid, shallow, and pointless all in your head by now, all within three sentences.”

Edelgard lets out a small laugh. “Well, aren’t you the mind reader. Except I haven’t called it pointless just yet. Maybe in the next sentence or two.”

“It’s not mind reading, it’s just that I’ve known you for so long, I know how you speak and how you think,” Byleth clarifies, smiling at her.

You win again this time, Byleth, Edelgard thinks to herself. You and that stupid caring smile of yours.

“El, loosen up, it’s just for fun.”

Edelgard simply smiles back, relenting, “Very well, if you say so.”

Every year, prom is held by the juniors for the graduating seniors. Prom royalty is voted on by ballots in every participating student’s table, and are tallied and revealed by the prom committee before the slow dances start. The top 1 and 2 male winners become the Prom King and Prom Prince, respectively, while the top 1 and 2 female winners become the Prom Queen and Prom Princess. As per the school’s tradition, the Prom Prince gets the first slow dance of the night, and he has to publicly ask his dance partner, the Prom Princess, for a dance. Meanwhile, the Prom Queen waits for their dance to end, and then extends her hand to the Prom King as if in invitation, and waits for her dance partner to take it.

“I will first announce the Prom Prince and Prom Princess. For our Prom Princess, Byleth Eisner!”

Edelgard’s eyes quickly dart back towards Byleth, swift enough to see the Student Council President’s eyes momentarily widen in surprise.

“Oh? Seems things are starting to take an interesting turn though,” Edelgard quips at Byleth, who just wears her usual smile. It’s always that smile. Not those cold, fake plastic smiles a student politician would wear just to win student council elections, no. Her smile has always been warm and genuine. It’s one of the things Edelgard would always love about her best friend. She would fight the whole world and start a war just to see her smile. Not that Byleth would want any of that, of course. Goddess, no if anything, she’s too kind for anything like that.

Byleth laughs softly, another one of the things Edelgard would fight to world for. “So it seems. I’ll go ahead and make my way to the stage. See you in front in a bit, El.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes. Surely she wasn’t expecting her to win Prom Queen? Even if she is the captain of the volleyball team, she was sure that there were girls out there much more popular than her.

“And for our Prom Prince: Claude Von Riegan!”

Oh? That’s a surprise. Edelgard had expected Sylvain, captain of the baseball team, or Felix, captain of the fencing team, or even Ferdinand, vice captain of the fencing team, to take the title of Prom Prince. That’s not to say Claude isn’t popular though. He has this kind of unorthodox charm around him. She suspected that Hilda Goneril, Claude’s best friend, had something to do with this.

In which case, Edelgard is expecting Hilda to win Prom Queen. She’s pretty, and quite a popular character, too. Either her, or the drama club president Dorothea for sure.

“For our Prom Queen: Edelgard Von Hresvelg!”

Edelgard blinked. Seriously? They voted her as prom queen?

“And finally, our Prom King: no one other than Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd!”

Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh a bit as she stands and makes her way to the front. Seriously? She and her stepbrother winning Prom King and Queen? Edelgard wouldn’t call the situation some kind of twisted joke, but she does find it quite funny. After all, she’s the one who taught Dimitri how to dance, back when they were kids. He’s quite a sloppy dancer too, and she just hopes Dimitri doesn’t step on her toes tonight.

After the pictures have been taken and some flower crowns have been given to them, Claude is given the mic and the stage to set the slow dances in motion. Silence soon fills the air again as the crowd anticipates what comes next.

And then, Claude grins one of his signature mischievous grins. Edelgard sees this and she gets a bad feeling. Claude’s schemes are not to be trifled with. He’s supposed to dance with the Prom Princess, Byleth. Edelgard just hopes he isn’t planning to do anything with her, even as a joke, or Goddess help her.

“You know, I didn’t think I’d become prom royalty tonight,” he begins, his voice smooth and his tone carefully calculated, showing everyone that’s he’s taken the responsibility they’ve thrown his way and made it his own, “but here we are. And as per tradition, the prom prince must publicly ask his dance partner for a dance. And I shall do just that.”

A pause.

“However,” Claude continues, building up his next steps for the crowd, “I’ve never been really one for traditions and formalities.”

A gasp in the audience.

“I much prefer bending them, throwing curve balls, spicing things up, making things more interesting, you know?”

Claude looks over the crowd’s reaction: a mix of surprise, intrigue, and confusion. He grins wider, then turns to Dimitri.

“The prince will now ask for his dance.” Claude extends his hand. “Prom King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, may I have this dance?”

Dead silence.

Edelgard was not expecting that.

“I...oh…” Dimitri stutters. And then, he chuckles. And then, he smiles.

“It will be an honor.” Dimitri takes Claude’s hand, and they dance.

Edelgard’s mind was racing. What is she to do now? She was supposed to offer her hand to her dance partner, the Prom King, after the first dance! How is she to offer her hand to the Prom King if he’s the one dancing? And who will the Prom Princess even dance with? Perhaps Claude will ask for Byleth’s hand after their dance? And then she’ll still offer her hand to Dimitri?

Edelgard glances at Byleth. She looks quite surprised too. And not a lot of things surprise Byleth.

Edelgard knew Claude was up to something the moment he was called to the stage. Was this a prank he setup with Hilda? That would explain how she didn’t win. She probably said becoming prom royalty and dancing in front of everyone was too much work. If so, then —

Edelgard’s thoughts were interrupted when the crowd goes wild. It seems like the first dance is over, just like that, and they seemed to have enjoyed the show that Claude put on. But then, the crowd slowly goes back to silence, on their toes as to what should come next.

Dimitri and Claude, both seemingly quite surprised at how things just happened, were still in their after dance poses. And they look quite awkward too. Perhaps Claude wasn’t quite prepared for the consequences of his scheme. But then, there’s no time left to think. Edelgard is running out of possible choices she can make to get through this fiasco.

And then, with a deep breath, Edelgard von Hresvelg takes full control of her situation. She turns to Byleth, and offers her hand, “Byleth, my dear princess, shall we have this dance?”

Byleth smiles, and even giggles, and she then takes El’s hands, “Yes, let us dance, my queen.”

The crowd watched them in awe and silence. Claude and Dimitri have already left the dance area to give space to Edelgard and Byleth’s dance. Out of the corner of her eye, Edelgard noticed Dorothea and Hilda with their phones, no doubt filming this moment for their instagram stories. Maybe she’ll ask them for copies once all this is over.

Not that it matters to Edelgard right now. All that matters to her right now is Byleth, and her hand on hers. The way their fingers intertwine together perfectly as if they were made to fit each other. The way Byleth smiles at her with warmth that reminds her of the sun, embracing her with the warm morning light. The way Byleth’s eyes shine brightly as the stars in the sky. Byleth has been and will always be her constant —her north star.

They danced with passion and grace, waltzing like it’s 1698. No words were exchanged between them as they danced. No words were needed. They were in each other’s arms, safe and sound. And that’s enough.

And as the song draws to a close, Byleth leads Edelgard into one final spin. Then, she pulls her queen into a tight embrace, close in her arms, and plants a soft kiss on her forehead.


End file.
